


High tea on Odessen

by shecamefromwildspace



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, friendship isn't always magic but sometimes it can be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shecamefromwildspace/pseuds/shecamefromwildspace
Summary: Okay, so it's not really High Tea, more like Dark Lunch? Or Why Am I Still Up Snack?At any rate, Kas talks way too much, Arcann shifts his weight uncomfortably and, yes, there is tea





	High tea on Odessen

High tea on Odessen  
Kas shuffled out of the base's kitchen and sat at the nearest table, exhausted. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the scent of her tea and the sweet silence that only deep night could bring. She heard someone quietly clear their throat nearby. Opening her eyes she saw Arcann nervously shifting his weight while trying not to look directly at her. “Need something, Arcann?”  
He was quiet for a moment. “I hope I'm not intruding.”  
“No, just enjoying the quiet.” She sipped her tea, waiting for him to say something, do something. “You can sit if you like. I rarely bite.” She thought she saw the side of his mouth quirk up a bit, but certainly No-Fun Arcann wasn't going to smile at her lame attempt at a joke.  
He hesitated for another moment then sat nearby. “May I ask, what is it you are drinking?”  
“Savanel tea. When I was helping the cleanup crew on Zakuul after Vaylin's tantrum I bartered some work for it.” She took another sip. “I'll make you a cup if you like. I was planning on being down here for a while anyway so I brought my supplies. Tea, strainer, I've even got some butter cookies and scones I found at the tea shop on Zakuul. I ran out of milk up in my office so I had to borrow some. Of course, I don't have an extra cup but that's all right since we're right here at the kitchen and ...” she trailed off. “Talking too much again, sorry about that.” Arcann sat still, listening throughout the entire run-on sentence without fidgeting or looking like he wanted to run off. “So, tea?” she said brightly.  
“I would like that.” was his only answer.  
'So much for conversation,' she thought. She busied herself making the tea, trying to figure out what to say next.  
“I haven't had Savanel tea since I was a kid. Forgot how much I enjoyed it.” she said.  
“You're Zakuulan?” Arcann asked.  
She bit back some laughter. “What gave it away? Surely it wasn't the eyes. The pale eyes shared by every former Scion on Zakuul.” Arcann frowned and Kas wondered if she had gone too far. “Yeah, I am or was or – I'm not actually sure how you would say it. I've never lived in Wild Space before.” She filled the cup. “Milk?”  
“Yes, thank you.” Arcann said.  
They sat in silence for a minute. “My parents were Scions. They left Zakuul before I was born.” Kas said quietly.  
“I was curious. When we first met … when I first saw you and Zise …” He frowned. “When I think of the things I did before, I am ashamed now. I'm ...” he looked down and twirled the cup in his hands. “I can't blame you for hating me.”  
“I don't hate you?” Kas said, puzzled. “I know I'm not good with people and I say the wrong thing and talk too much sometimes, but I don't quite understand how I gave off the impression I hated you from that. Yeah, I mean, I wasn't too thrilled with the five-year nap I got, especially since I definitely did not wake up refreshed after that, and then there's the whole hunting the galaxy and, well, you know, the rest.” She tapped the table in front of him, forcing him to look up at her. “Listen. If someone asks for a second chance, I'm going to give it to them. Except for maybe Supreme Pain-in-the-Ass Valborion, that guy's  had too many chances. But you came to Zise, you asked for that second chance.  In my book, that starts you out, maybe not at zero, but at least not in the 'immediately zap unconscious and throw in the brig' category, okay? So maybe take a step back and just try being, I don't know, Arcann Tirall instead of Former Emperor Growly McTemper?”  
“I – yes, all right.” He paused for a moment. “Your parents left Zakuul many years ago then?”  
Kas huffed. “Yeah. They had their 'visions' about how everyone was going to die and they ran. Like cowards. They didn't even try to fight for what was right. Just abandoned everyone they knew in the middle of the night. It's not like they ran to the Republic and tried to convince anyone to help Zakuul either, they just hid themselves and lived out their miserable little lives.” She frowned as she remembered. “Probably the only thing we ever did agree on was Savanel tea.”  
“Are they here?” Arcann asked.  
“No, my father died a few years back, pre carbonite so don't worry. My mother and I never saw eye to eye. She didn't appreciate that I wouldn't bow to her every whim and I didn't appreciate her constant belittlement of my sister and I. My sister and I left when she turned 15. I took care of her until she was able to strike out on her own. My mother thinks I'm dead and that's okay with me. My sister is safe in Pub space with her husband and children. I have people who watch over them just in case.”  
“I'm sorry.” he said.  
“Ah, don't worry about. it. I'm happier this way.” Kas's comm chirped and she checked the message that came through. “Looks like adult day care isn't over yet. I've got to run. Enjoy the tea, Arcann.”


End file.
